Life and Love
by iee918
Summary: Angel and Collins get married! Will the Dumott ShunardCollins family grow? Will the MoJo relationship crumble or mend? Will Mimi and Roger stay off drugs for good? Will Mark find a woman worthy of his love? New members of the Bohemian fam will arrive!R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, although I wish I could… 

A/N My story takes place after Take Me or Leave Me.

"Maureen?" Asked Joanne softly.

"Yes, Pookie?" She answered.

"I'm sorry," They said in unison.

"Come on, let's go back." Suggested Joanne.

"Okay." Maureen agreed. Everyone cheered when they got back into the room. The group who were leaving turned. "Sorry for the delay." The confident girls said together. Angel smiled at them and they grinned back. She had always told them the relationship would work out. The rest of the ceremony went well, as Maureen avoided the drink table. Mark finally got a chance to properly congratulate Joanne. The girls had explained that the actual wedding would take place later that week. Everyone went home happily.

"Angel Dumont Schunard, will you marry me?" Asked Collins.

" Of course!" Cried Angel and pulled him into a kiss. "Let's go tell the others." Eagerly, Collins agreed. When they got to Mark and Roger's apartment, no one was there. Then, after three seconds everyone popped up and said " Surprise!" Angel and Collins jumped back at the sight of Benny, Alison, Mimi, Maureen, Mark, Joanne and Roger. "Congrats!" Shouted Mimi.

" I saw you guys out the window, took one look at Angel's ring and screamed!" Said Maureen excitedly.

"Well, we were going to say that we are engaged!" Angel joined him in saying the last word. Everyone was clapping. Roger explained that they had made up with Benny so Collins forgave him too. Alison brought out two stoli bottles. Everyone but her and Benny gasped. "Thank you so much!" They all said. Alison smiled kindly. Finally, Angel said, " We should get back, it's late. Benny agreed and they all said their good-byes.



Mark rode his bike down the street, waiting for something interesting to film. Although, whats not interesting about New York? He decided to attend yet another Life Support meeting; though just to film. He found Collins and Angel announcing their engagement inside. He joined them in clapping then kept filming. Finally, the meeting was over and Mark met up with Collins and Angel. When he got home, he plopped down on the couch. Just then the phone rang. After a while he heard "Speeeak!"

"Hey Mark or Roger, will you come over? It's Collins. The girls are planning the wedding, so I'm getting bored." Mark laughed and picked up the phone.

"Yeah, sure!" He said.

"And Roger?" Asked Collins.

"I dunno. He's probably on the roof, I'll go find him."

"Thanks dude! Bye."

"G'bye." Said Mark. He set off toward the roof. Finally, Mark saw Roger sitting there. "Hey." Roger said to him.

"Hey. Everyone's at Angel's apartment, wanna come?" Mark asked. Roger agreed. When they got to the apartment, Collins looked thankful. " Sup dudes?" He asked.

"Same as usual." Angel looked up from Mimi's nails and waved, flashing that amazing smile. After a moment, she went back to painting Mimi's nails. Maureen waved. Then all of the girls continued talked about the wedding dress. Collins, Roger and Mark talked and entertained themselves.

Benny opened his front door. "Hello!" He called. Alison went to the front to greet him. "Our niece is coming over tomorrow." She said referring their 8 month old niece. " Oh, Katherine?" Benny asked. She nodded. "Well, I'll be extra nice then." He joked. Alison laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "So can we go out tonight?"

"We'd better rest up for our favorite niece."

"Coughcough onlycoughcough Alison teased. She pouted her lips. Benny rolled his eyes, smiled and agreed. They decided to go to Sheyle's. When it was time to go, Alison finally stepped out of the bathroom. "You look stunning, babe!" Benny breathed. Alison smiled. "I love you too." They both got into the car.

A/N Did you like it? I'm working next the chapter…. REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Enjoy the newest update to Life and Love.

**FINAL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Okay, so the wedding is in three days!" said Maureen nervously.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Joanne said. "It will be wonderful." Maureen pilled her into a kiss. "Knock, knock!" said a light voice. A deep laugh followed it. "Collins, Angel!" squealed Maureen.

"Hey Maur, hey Jo!" Greeted Collins.

"Hola, Chicas!" Exclaimed Angel.

"Hi Ange." Smiled Joanne.

"Enough greetings, let's get down to business." said Angel. Collins groaned and she leaned back to the couch he was sitting on and kissed his cheek. "That's better." joked Collins. "Anyway, are you going to wear dresses or what?"

"Formal, but not a dress," Joanne replied. "A suit."

"Probably a skirt." Maureen thought aloud. Angel nodded in agreement. Collins had busied himself with the T.V. "Hey, Mark's mentioned as a staff member!" He said.

"Duh! Do you just want attention, hun?" teased Angel. Collins faked a hurt look. "We'd better go. Call me!" She said and hugged Maureen and Joanne. "Bye!" They all called to each other.

"After we get married, should we adopt?" asked Angel the next day.

"Angel baby, not that I don't want kids but don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about that?" reasoned Collins. Angel looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "I'll think about it." He sighed. She giggled and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you."

Collins smiled in return. "Let's go get lunch at the Life Café." Angel agreed. When they arrived, Angel saw one of her old friends. "Colette!" She squealed.

"Hey, Angel!" said a beautiful brunette, getting up from her table to hug Angel.

"This is Collins-" The drag queen started.

"Friends call me Collins, Tom Collins." Collins said his trademark line. Colette and Angel laughed. "Here's my number, Ange, call me sometime."

"Okay," Angel looked at the card. "Catscratch?"

"Yeah, so?" Colette looked confused.

"Do you know Mimi Marquez?"

"Yeah, do you?"  
"Uh huh." said the couple.

"She's really cool, she's leaving soon though. Probably because of her boyfriend."

"Mimi and Roger, her boyfriend are really close to us. In fact, Roger used to live with Collins and three others. Meems is my best friend, had been for a while." Angel said. Soon the friends said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Angel and Collins ordered and talked. Finally Collins said, "Angelcake, it's time to go." She agreed, but said good bye to him. She soon found herself outside Roger, Mark and Mimi's apartment building. She entered. When at the familiar door, she knocked.

Inside his home, Roger was strumming his guitar softly, waiting for Mimi to get off the phone. When she did, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Mimi said.

"Hola, Chica!" greeted Angel cheerfully. "Guess who I ran into today?"

"Hmm… Maureen?" She gave a weak guess.

"No silly, Colette! She's my old friend!" Angel said as she rolled her eyes. Mimi looked surprised.

"Colette?!?"

"Yeah."

"So I guess she told you the news?" She remarked. Angel nodded sympathetically. She brought Mimi into a bear hug. "You weren't planning to tell us that way, were you?"

Mimi shook her head. "It's okay though."

"So, watch'a been doing all day?" The drag queen wondered.

"Nothing." Replied Roger, groaning.

"We suspect Mark has a new girl."

Angel looked surprised. "Prolly just likes her." She mused. Roger agreed.

"Let's find out." challenged Mimi. Roger gave his muttered consent. Mimi pulled them up from the couch. "Were off!" She cheered, pumping her fist triumphantly. Angel giggled. Grumbling slightly, Roger put on his leather jacket and helped Mimi pull her fashionable boots on. Laughing, they made their way up the stairs. When he heard the knock, Mark quickly turned the projector off. Roger could tell it had recently been on. "Suspicious." He muttered to the girls.

"Hello!" greeted Mark. They all responded.

"So what's up?"

"Same, same." Said Mimi for the whole group. He nodded.

"What were you screening?" Roger wondered.

"Nothing important. Just reviewing."

Roger raised an eyebrow. "Really!" insisted Mark. Angel laughed. Childishly, he stuck out his tongue at her. She pretended to look offended.

"Did you come here for a reason?" He questioned.

"Not really." Roger lied. Mark raised his eyebrows. "Really!" Roger imitated. They both laughed. "Seriously! I need to uh… go! Go out!" said Mark, stumbling on his own words. "Ooo! Marky has a girlfriend!" whispered Mimi to Angel. The girls giggled. They all made themselves comfortable on the couch. "I might quit work on the way. Tomorrow, at lunch, I'll have an announcement." Mark thought aloud.

Benny bounced his niece on his knees. "You're a natural." commented Alison, looking at the smiling baby. Benny laughed. "We have a very smiley baby here, Alison."

"Of course." chuckled Alison. Let's go to the playground." They put Katherine into her stroller and headed to the park. Alison went down the slide a few times with the baby. After a half hour, the little girl began to get sleepy so they went home. After she was asleep, Alison and Benny watched 'It's a Wonderful Life'. Benny randomly started cracking up and he told Alison his memory. Soon, Katherine woke up and her mother arrived. "Thanks Alison, Benny." She said gratefully. Alison smiled. The rest of the day was uneventful and it ended quickly.

A/N How did you like it? R&R!


End file.
